Finding Destiny, Fighting Fate
by LANfanaddictNIE
Summary: It is the two year anniversary since the Suvek sent out a shockwave that changed everyones lives. Friends were torn apart, lives were lost, and love was found. Now they need to piece themselves back together before a coming invasion.


**Obviously I do not own Star-crossed or it's characters. **

**Chapter 1: The Day of Shadows**

It is the year 2026, exactly 2 Years have passed since _The Day of Shadows._

* * *

><p>Julia looked up at the sky from her window. The weather couldn't be anymore perfect, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Despite these perfect conditions it was a day, an anniversary rather, of a moment when the town of Edendale went quiet 2 years ago. Julia not only lost her boyfriend in the shockwave that day, but she also lost her best friend, Emery. Julia wiped the tear that glided down her face as she flashed back to that dreadful day. She was always told by her parents that she was lucky that Eric caught her fall. They said she was lucky because she had Atrian blood in her. Yes, the Vire plant took only a fraction of Roman's blood out of her, but there remained traces of it in her bloodstream. She was just glad she didn't have to go through anymore blood work and other blood testing this week. The word had gotten out about the true identity of her cure and she was treated like a lab rat month over month.<p>

Julia snapped out of her flashbacks. She listened to the silence in her room before picking up several bouquets off her bed.

"Mom, I'm headed out now," she shouted as she headed out the door.

"Julie, wait dear," her mother began, "be careful, I worry about you, and mind your own business…after all, it is _The Day of Shadows _today so there will be tight security."

"Yeah mom, sure," she responded.

* * *

><p>Back at the sector the guards were performing a routine security search. Roman was laying on his bed, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply and harshly.<p>

"Emery!" he shouted as he sat straight up and panting heavily.

It was the same nightmare that he's had for weeks now. He leaped off his bunk and wiped off the sweat on his face with his shirt. Sophia was standing at the entrance of his bedroom door staring at Roman with great concern.  
>"Roman, again?" she asked quietly.<p>

Roman nodded.

"Roman, this is happening a lot more often than usual. Let me in, I…I want to help," muttered Sophia.

"I don't want to talk, just leave me alo… just let me get dressed. The guards will be here for inspection soon," Roman muttered.

"Please, don't push me away," Sophia said as she passed her brother one more concerned glance before leaving his room.

Roman turned away and continued to put his shirt on. He knew his sister meant well but she was always prying and he just didn't want to talk. Bottling up his emotions, keeping a straight face, hiding his feelings seemed like the better option. He was working with Drake and a few other Atrians to prepare for the coming fleet of other Atrians. Good or Bad Atrians, it didn't matter anymore, his people were repressed.

There was a knock at the door, and then it swung open. It was the guards; they were on heightened security and were performing a routine check on things.

"Arms up, Feet apart," the three guards said simultaneously.

Roman, Sophia and Maia obeyed. The Guards checked them for anything suspicious.

"Nothing here," said one of them coming from the back room.

"Negative in the Kitchen too sir," said another coming out from behind the counter.

"All clear," one spoke into his radio.

Two of the guards were given the okay to move on.

The other stayed and continued to say to the three Atrians in a monotone voice "Your household has been cleared by a routine search. If you have any items to surrender, do it now. If contraband is found in later checkups throughout the week you will be taken to solitary confinement. Do you understand."

Maia nods her head in understanding. With one more quick look around the room the guard leaves their pod. Maia rolls her eyes as she closes her front door and huffs in frustration. Roman had made arrangements to meet Drake so he grabbed his jacket and started to head out the door.

His mother, Maia, grabbed him by the sleeve, "Where are you off too, it's _The Day of Shadows_, it's not safe."

"To see Drake, that's all. Now can I go?" Roman said in more of a statement.

* * *

><p>Roman knocked at the door, "Drake, it's Roman. Open up."<p>

"Roman, Hi," Saroya said.

"Hey, uh is Drake around, I wanted to talk to him," Roman said quickly.

"No, he left right after our inspection was completed, about 20 minutes ago."

"Did he say where is was going?" Roman asked.

"No, but odds are, you know where he's headed…giving what day it is."

Roman gave a blank stare. "Thanks anyway," he said to her as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Julia sat down in front of a head stone.<p>

"I feel so alone here without you," she sobbed.

She fingered her hands across the name that lay upon the stone.

"Eric," she gasped with tears bursting out.

"I miss you so much. It's all my fault that you were there. You left the red hawks. You were out. I brought you back in. Me. The Atrain fan girl. If I hadn't…" she said in a sobbing voice.

Moments later she placed the flowers on Eric's grave and stood up and walked away. She felt too much pain to look back. She continued on walking through the cemetery until she reached Emery's grave. She dropped to her knees and resorted to crying once again. She spoke no words, because the pain of losing her best friend was to overwhelming for speech. Instead she spoke to herself in her head. As she was doing this she took one flower at time and began making a halo while still tearing up here and there. Julia was so involved in what she was doing that she didn't realize there was someone getting closer. The foot steps were faint.

"Julia," Roman said questioningly.

Julia was startled. She flinched and dropped her halo. She looked up at Roman. Her eyeliner was smeared from all the crying, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was covering most of her face. The most striking feature though, was the trace of electric blue along her face where tears flowed down her face.

"Roman. I was just leaving," Julia said as she was making her way to stand up. She was still weak in the knees, so she failed to stand up.

"Whoa. Easy there. You okay?" Roman asked as he dropped to his knees.

"I'm, I'm fine. Just let me…I'll be out of your way soon," Julia said as she picked up her finished halo and placed it above Emery's head stone.

"Julia…" Roman began.

"Listen, Roman, you made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. Just because were sitting here together doesn't wipe away the words. We're not friends anymore," Julia said assertively before she finally built up the strength to get up and walk away.

Roman watched her leave. He sat up against the side of Emery's grave. He knew Emery couldn't hear him so he never bothered talking. He felt relief just sitting there next to her. He would go there when he wanted to be alone, when he wanted to think, when he missed her.

* * *

><p>Taylor was in her room sleeping when she was awaken by the sound of crying. Taylor got out of bed slowly, and picked up her baby girl.<p>

"Good morning, sweetie," she said in a slightly groggy voice. "Are you hungry, do you want some milk. Let's go get some."

She walked downstairs with her daughter, Kasey- Nakoma Montrose. She and Drake had both decided that it would be best that their daughter have Grayson's last name. For one, Atrian's, didn't have last names, and the second reason was so that the general public would believe that Grayson was the father. Drake and Taylor both wanted their child to have a sense of heritage in her name so they used her middle name Nakoma (meaning the great warrior) to represent her Atrian heritage. Drake and Taylor did not agree on one thing though, and that was the removal of Kasey-Nakoma's birthmarks. Drake knew the procedure was excruciatingly painful. Taylor went through with it behind Drake's back because in her heart she felt that it was the best thing for her daughter. She had help from Teri who knew someone that could do it and keep quiet about it.

Taylor finished feeding Kasey and took her back upstairs to change her clothes.

"You're so pretty. Yes you are," Taylor was saying playfully.

There was a pebble that hit her window. She quickly looked out. To no surprise, it was Drake. A smile came across her face as she ran to the window to open it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! It really sucks that this show was cancelled just when it started building momentum! Anyway, please review with your thoughts, and yes, constructive criticism is accepted.<strong>


End file.
